Affairs of the Heart
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "If she kept thinking about it, she knew she was going to act out on her thoughts. Thus, hurting someone in the end." RandyOrtonxOCxWadeBarrett
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.

A/N: Possibly a three shot. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p>Jamie spun her glittering engagement ring on her finger. The diamonds sparkling even brighter every time it hit the light. Every twirl of it making her think even harder. Creating more problems in her mind. If she kept thinking about it, she knew she was going to act out on her thoughts. Thus, hurting someone in the end.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here."

The brunette looked up to see Randy standing before her. A small smile on his lips, but worry was shining in his eyes. For all intensive purposes she had spent the day ignoring him. When she finished up doing hair and makeup for everyone she went off into hiding, knowing full he would come and visit her.

"I was just wandering around." She explained, locking her eyes with his. "Just thinking about everything."

Nodding his head, Randy walked further into her makeup area. His eyes scanning over the table placed against the wall. Numerous brushes and eyeshadows were scattered around. Lip glosses were hanging close to the edge of the table and mascara tubes undone. It was clear to him that she was busy that night, not giving her a chance to clean up.

"Is everything okay?" He wondered, sitting on the makeup chair.

"Everything is fine." She lied. "Just some pre-wedding jitters."

He watched as she organized her station, her back facing him. She was really trying to ignore him. Telling him that she was lying. It was just unclear to him if she was doing it to protect herself or him and Wade.

"The wedding isn't for another five months." Randy pointed out, gently grabbing a hold of her waist. "I know it isn't that."

A small squeak escaped from her lips when Randy pulled her onto his lap. Nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. Her sweet scent filling his nostrils, driving him up the wall. It was taking every ounce of his energy to keep his composure.

"Not here." Jamie whispered, trying to break away from him.

Randy was surprised by her reaction. Not once had she _ever_ been like that with him. They had been the best of friends for the longest time and never she acted weird around him. It was always smiles and jokes between them. Now, she barely wanted to utter a word when he was around.

"Talk to me here, Jamie." He replied, his gaze on her. "You've been acting strange for the last couple of weeks."

Her mouth opened up, ready to form words. Ready to try to explain herself, but she never got the chance. Wade arrived on the scene, buying her some more time.

"Are you ready to go, babe?" He sauntered into the makeup area, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "I'm done here for the night."

Smiling up at her fiance, she shook her head. "I have to stay until the end of the show. You never know when I'm going to have to touch somebody up."

"Do you really have to stay?" Wade whined, removing his arm from around her shoulders. "I haven't seen you at all today."

Randy resisted the urge to vomit. Must he be so whiny? Jamie was only doing her job and something she loved. _Forgive her for not quitting right away to be there at your beck and call all day long,_ he thought to himself.

"Comes with the territory of working here." Jamie smiled up at her fiance. "You know that better than anyone."

"Come on, babe. You only do makeup. That isn't as time consuming or as difficult as what I do every night."

Now, he was fighting the urge to punch him in the jaw. Jamie was supposedly the woman Wade loved and wanted to marry. How could he berate her career like that? Especially, since it was something she loved doing.

"I'll see you back at the hotel." She whispered, turning her back on him.

"Jamie-"

"I think you had better go." Randy spoke up, sensing the hurt in her body language.

"Keep out, Orton." The Brit snapped. "This concerns me and her."

Getting out of his seat, Randy stepped up to Wade. Glaring at him, daring him to make a move. Nobody made her feel bad.

"Go back to the hotel, sweetie." Jamie stepped in between the two men. "I'll be there in a little bit."

"I was your ride here." He looked down at his fiance, ignoring the other man in the room with them. "How are you going to get back?"

"I'll get a ride back with Maryse." She smiled innocently. "Really, honey. You can leave."

When he was gone, the brunette quickly turned around to face Randy. She didn't know if she should be flattered or angry with him.

"What was that about?"

"I don't think you should be with him."

"Since when are you an expert on relationships."

"He just isn't right for you." Randy whispered. "I'll meet you here after the show. I'll give you a ride back."

"You aren't anyone to judge my relationship with Wade!" Jamie exclaimed as she resumed cleaning her area. "I love him and we're getting married soon. Nothing is ever going to change that."

The Viper moved so that he was standing behind Jamie. His hands gripping onto the ledge of the table, blocking her exit. With a smoldering look on is face, he made eye contact with her in the mirror.

"I beg to differ." He whispered in her left ear. "Was it not my bed you were in a couple of weeks ago? It was name you were calling. That jackass was far from your mind. Deny it all you want, Jamie, but I know you love me too."

"Don't do this, Randy." She pleaded with him.

"I'll meet you here after the show. Be ready."

Before she could utter a word, he was gone. Leaving her with no choice, but to wait for him. Sighing, she got back to work, falling even further into her thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: My original concept is shot to hell, but I do have a new one. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Well, here's another quick update for you. Enjoy! Read & review!

**Caution:** _Sexual content._

* * *

><p>They had just picked up some food and were now heading back to the hotel. At least that's what Jamie thought. It was when he turned in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to go that she grew confused.<p>

"Randy, the hotel is in the other direction." She smiled, pointing to where the hotel was. "As in a little bit back west."

"I've barely spent any time with you over the last few days." Randy finally replied. "You've been avoiding me like the plague. I just want some time with you before you go back to Wade."

"I'm sorry, Randy." Jamie apologized. "I just have a lot of thinking to do."

He put the car in park and shifted so that he was facing her. The look of confusion on her face made him wonder just what she had to think about. As fas as he knew, she had nothing to think about. She had made herself clear two weeks ago.

"About what?"

The possibility of what she was thinking had dawned on him. Building his hopes up higher even. Finally, hoping to have Jamie in his life once and for all. He knew that he loved her and knew that Jamie loved him. She just hadn't come to terms with it yet.

"Quit playing dumb." Jamie muttered, pulling his half of the food out and handing it to him. "You know very well what I'm talking about."

Sighing, he placed the food on the armrest in between them. He locked his blue eyes with her brown ones. He was trying his best to find the right words, but it was proving difficult. How could he tell her to leave Wade and go to him? It was clear to him that despite what they shared, Jamie was still caught up in Wade.

"I think you can do so much better than him." He finally broke the silence. "He isn't right for you. All he ever does is whine and complain about how you're always working, when he himself is no better. Does he expect you to quit doing your job and follow him around like a lost puppy?"

Jamie looked away from Randy, trying to ignore his searing gaze. She knew that he was upset about what happened back at the arena and was to an extent glad that he had jumped into the conversation. She wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"He doesn't expect me to do such a thing. Wade loves me for me." Jamie cried. "He was just upset because we didn't get to spend a lot of time together today."

"You guys rode to the arena together. That's enough quality time right there." Randy dryly commented.

"I love him." She whispered, bringing her eyes back to his. "We're getting married."

Shaking his head, Randy turned away from her. He absolutely hated that she was being stubborn about this. All of the evidence was staring her right in the face. Wade and her wouldn't work out. Jamie knew that. Randy knew that.

"Stop being a baby just because you aren't getting what you want."

Truthfully, Jamie knew he was right. It was just hard for her to admit it out loud. At one time being with Wade felt right, but not so much anymore. She felt like she was just sticking this through because of the familiar feeling she felt with Wade. They were well past the stage of getting to know each other and awkward dating. They were going to start a new chapter in their lives. If she were to leave him, then she knew she would have to go through the entire process all over again. That just wasn't something she wanted to do. The comfort of being with Wade, or just having him around in general, made Jamie feel better.

"I'm not being a baby." He pouted. "I'm being realistic."

Rolling her eyes, Jamie started collecting their uneaten food and placed it in the bag. With a quick glance at Randy, she placed the bag in the backseat of the car. They weren't going to end up eating a bite. At least, not until she got through to him.

"You're being a baby." She muttered, shifting so that she was facing him. "Just because I want to be with Wade you're getting mad. You know how I feel about him and how I've always felt about him."

The silence in the car grew deafening. So much so that it was driving Jamie insane. Chewing on her lower lip, she climbed over the arm rest and straddled Randy's lap. Thank God he had such long legs and needed to push the seat back to drive. Otherwise, it would have been cramped for the both of them.

"Yes?"

"I'll admit there are a whole cluster fuck of emotions here. A lot of them are coming from me." She admitted, resting her hands on his chest. "One day I want to be with you and the next I'm in love with Wade. For the last two weeks I've been wracking my brains out trying to figure out what I want from all of this."

He breathed a sigh of relief. She had come to a realization. Maybe them being together wasn't as farfetched as he thought it was.

"I love you, Jamie." He whispered, running his hands through her hair. "I hate seeing you with him. He treats you like dirt. I know you don't like it, nor deserve it. I hate how he treats you and I hate even more that you take it from him. Wade isn't the right one for you."

"Who is the right one for me then?" Jamie smirked.

"He's tall, about six foot five. Killer blue eyes. His arms and upper back are tattooed. He's got a beard that drives you wild. A smile to die for. A smirk that will make your panties drop in a second. He kisses you with love and will do anything to make you happy." Randy whispered, inching is face closer to hers. "Any idea who I'm talking about?"

Jamie chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought about what he said. They were in too deep now. Friends for years and nothing like this had ever happened between them. Well, until they had slept together. That made things complicating in more ways than one. Randy was in love with her and wanted them to be together.

"Randy." Jamie said, tearing up. "I can't do this."

Throwing caution to the wind he pressed his lips to hers. Claiming them to be his and only his. He intensified the kiss when he gained access into her sweet tasting mouth. The butterflies in his stomach that he so seldom got acted up, making him want to go further. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to prove to her that he was genuinely in love with her. Even if it was shown in the driver's seat of a rental car.

"Randy." Jamie moaned when his lips started their assault on her neck.

Little kisses and bites crossed from the side of her neck, to the her throat, and right down to her collarbone. With her eyes closed, Jamie titled her head upwards, giving him more skin. Small little moans filled the car.

"Jamie, I need you." He whispered, his forehead pressed to hers.

The tiny brunette slowly slipped her hands down to his jeans and worked the zipper down. Her hand connected with his manhood as she slowly slipped it out the opening of his jeans.

His hands started unzipping her jeans. He started lowering them down her legs, but stopped halfway through. She was still straddling him, making it nearly impossible to get them off.

Noticing that he stopped, Jamie folded her arms back so that they were resting on the sides of the steering wheel. She pulled herself upwards, doing the best she could to stretch her legs on either side of him.

"Hurry up, Randy." She moaned, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Sliding her jeans off her, he tossed them in the seat next to him. His hands quickly ripping her panties off.

"You don't need these anymore."

When she lowered herself onto his length, he started moving his hips upwards. The feeling of being inside of her again driving him crazy. Resting his hands on her hips, he started guiding her up and down his length.

"God, yes, Randy." Jamie moaned. "Please, harder."

Tangling his hands in her hair, he brought his lips to hers. His tongue tangling with hers, fighting for dominance. His thrusts were getting even more powerful.

She rested her hands on his chest and she met him thrust for thrust. He was making her feel so good. All of the feelings rushing through her body were ones she never felt before.

"Oh God, yes." She moaned, breaking the kiss. "Yes, right there."

His breathing was labored and his thrusts were going in at full force. They were both close, he knew they were.

"Jamie." He moaned, with a final thrust.

Her back hit the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off. But, that didn't seem to matter. The passion they had just shared was something Jamie knew they would always remember.

She placed her palms on either side of his face, her eyes locking with his. Before she could say anything, the glittering diamond on her engagement ring caught her attention. Guilt started to eat away at her again. Without the slightest bit of caution, she threw herself into Randy's arms again.

"Be with me." He whispered when his breathing returned to normal.

Snapping out of whatever daze she was in, she got off of Randy and climbed over the armrest back to her seat. Not saying anything, she slid her jeans back on.

"Let's get back to the hotel. We've been gone long enough." Jamie whispered, putting her seatbelt on. "Please?"

Getting himself together, Randy turned the car on and switched into drive. They drove the entire way in silence.

When they got to the hotel, they went in their separate directions. Randy was no doubt angry with the way she had reacted to everything that happened in the car. She was just as confused as ever. She knew she loved Wade, so why was it that she was able to be with Randy without thinking about it?

"Where were you?" Wade demanded.

"Me and Maryse went to go get food after the show." Jamie lied, placing her bags on the floor.

"Maryse came by about an hour ago looking for you." He pointed out. "Where were you?"

"I was nowhere."

"You were somewhere." He followed after her, grabbing her by the arm. "Just tell me!"

"I got a ride back with Jill the seamstress and we went to go eat."

"You're still lying." Wade said through gritted teeth.

"I know how much you don't like her so I lied." Jamie shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

Wade looked at his fiance skeptically. Something wasn't adding up with her story. Sure, she was right about what she was saying, but he wouldn't go as far as making her lie about who she was out with. He wasn't that much of a dick.

"Fine. If you say so." He replied letting her arm go.

Jamie crawled onto the bed, straddling Wade. He was mad at her and she hated when he was. With a small smile, she pressed her lips to his.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." He responded, running his hand through his hair. "Just upset that you would find the need to lie to me."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't know where my head is lately." Jamie spoke the truth.

"I love you." Wade whispered.

"I love you too, Randy."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello evil cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Here's a quick update. I hope you enjoy! Read & review!

_Caution:_ Sexual content ahead.

* * *

><p>Time stood still as his disbelieving eyes locked onto his fiance. Had she really just called him the wrong name? Randy's name no less. Numerous times he tried to open his mouth, but it felt as if his jaw had locked. Forming words seemed to have become a skill that he had forgotten. How could she?<p>

"Get off me, Jamie." He softly pushed at her, despite his anger. "Get your things together and get of here."

Jamie quickly hopped of his lap as if he were on fire. The anger that burned in his eyes had terrified her. Not once in their relationship had Wade ever laid a hand on her and he never would. But, somehow, she felt that he would this time. She had really messed things up big time.

"I'm sorry, Wade." Jamie apologized. "I didn't mean it."

"You called me by another man's name and you expect me to believe you didn't mean it?" He wondered, his eyes burning a hole into her. "It was Randy no less!"

"I don't know where my mind was at." She admitted. "It was just a slip of the tongue. It didn't mean anything!"

The angry Brit bit down his on tongue, trying to fight back everything he wanted to say to her. He wanted to hurt her the way she had hurt him. Shaking his head, he got off the bed and walked over to her.

"It didn't mean anything?" He kept taking steps towards her as she stepped away from him. "I think that is all rubbish. I've seen the way you two look at each other, Jamie. I'm not blind to the stares. You look at each other longingly, like there is an unspoken bond between you and him."

"There is no unspoken bond." Jamie fearfully replied. "Nothing is going on, Wade. I love only you. We're going to get married, sweetie. Its you that I want."

Wade looked down at her, noticing the tears that were shining in her eyes. Her quivering lips made him feel bad for the way that he was acting. However, he couldn't help it. The one woman he thought he could trust had hurt him just like so many others.

"That's crap." He placed his palms against the wall, on either side of her. "If you did love me or care at all, you wouldn't have said that."

"I didn't mean it." Jamie replied, looking away from him.

It was when she turned her face away from him that he caught a glimpse of her neck. Purple marks were all over neck and even her collarbone from what he could tell. Growling, he turned her gaze back to his.

"What's that all over your neck?" Wade demanded. "I want the truth!"

"Its nothing." She nervously replied, inwardly yelling at herself for making such a slip up. "I was just testing some stuff out. To see if I could make it look like I have bruises. You know, for when you guys have promos that need black eyes or something."

"Not buying it." He whispered. "Tell me the truth!"

The thundering way his voice boomed in her ears scared Jamie. His tightened muscles in his jaw and the strained vein in his neck showed, striking her with a paralyzing feeling. She tried to move away from him and leave the room before things could escalate any further, but her legs refused to move.

"That's the truth." Jamie finally responded, resting her hands on his bare chest. "I promise you that, baby."

"I'm giving you one more chance to tell me the truth, Jamie." Wade slowly said through gritted teeth. "Your skin is purple where it looks like _someone_ sucked on your skin. The redness of where you were bitten is standing out more than it did when he bit you. I'm far from stupid, babe. Did you sleep with Randy? Be honest with me!"

Many times Jamie tried to open her mouth to say something, anything that wasn't the truth. Nothing would come out. Her brain had simply forgotten how to formulate another lie. It seemed the her tongue could only form the truth. Swallowing back her nerves, with tears streaking down her face and dripping off her chin, Jamie slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, I did." She whispered, her lips quivering and her heart racing. "I did and I'm so sorry, Wade. My intentions were never to hurt you. My intentions were never to be with Randy or to see him in that light. It just happened."

"How many times?"

"Twice. Once two weeks ago and..." Jamie's voice trailed off, "and again tonight before I got here. I was with him tonight, not Jill."

Her startling confession made him want to go crazy, to punch holes in the wall and throw the furniture around. Anything that will get his mind off the torment she had bestowed on him on this night. Yes, he may not have been the greatest boyfriend or fiance all the time, but at least he had the decency to not skip out on her.

Jamie watched as he got lost in his thoughts. The expression on his face changing every so often. Going from confusion to anger to hurt. The pain she had just caused him radiated throughout the room and floated right above her head, making her feel worse.

"I'll be going now." She finally said, thinking it was what he wanted.

Quickly, Wade pushed her against the wall. His lips roughly pressing to hers as he forcefully picked her up, forcing her agains t the wall once more. Breaking the kiss, his lips traveled down her neck and to her collarbone.

"Wade." Jamie cried out.

"You aren't his, Jamie. You are _mine_." He stopped what he was doing, bringing his stare up to hers. "Always mine."

Jamie couldn't stop her heart from pounding out of her chest. She tried to fight him off as he undressed her, but couldn't. Her weak fists and words were nothing to him. If anything, they presented a challenge.

"Mine, baby." He repeated, pushing himself inside of her. "Right, Jamie?"

Fighting off the feelings she was getting were impossible to ignore. Instead of being paralyzed with fear, she found herself getting excited. With every thrust she found herself reveling in ecstasy.

"Yes, Wade." She moaned. "Right there, hon-oh God yes!"

He hissed when her nails dug into his back, causing him to drive even further into Jamie. Her pleading for more made him go harder.

"Jamie." He groaned, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "You're mine."

She was breathing harder, her moans getting louder. Her tiny hands got tangled in his hair as she begged for more. She felt herself getting closer, but tried to hold back. This was the most excitement they have had recently and she didn't want it to end.

With her head pressed against the wall and her eyes closed, she let herself go. Riding out the waves of her orgasm as long as she possibly could.

He lost it when she burst and he couldn't help but follow after her. An animalistic growl tore through his mouth as he exploded inside of her.

"Wade." Jamie called out to him, trying to calm her breathing. "Oh Wade."

He rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. As he waited for her breathing to calm down, he tightened his hold on her as he walked her over to the bed. He gently tossed her onto the mattress and he climbed on top of her, being careful not to put all of his weight on her.

"I love you." He whispered. "I can't help it."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Wade only smiled down at her, nodding his head. Sure, she wouldn't be going anywhere and he was going to make sure of it. No more problems between them and definitely no more Randy.

* * *

><p>AN: Its safe to say that this has turned into a short story now. More drama to ensue!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.

A/N: A HUGE HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This is a fun chapter. Flashback is italicized. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p><em>Getting inside the venue for that night's Raw, Randy made a beeline for the hair and makeup station. He fully intended on talking to Jamie and seeing why she had been avoiding him like the plague for the last month. Every thought imaginable had ran through his mind, driving him further up the wall. Well, no more of that. He was going to find out what the problem was.<em>

"_We need to talk." He said, bursting into the makeup area. "You can't put this off."_

_The Viper stopped in his tracks when he saw Wade sitting in the chair, thumbing through a magazine. Per usual, he looked uninterested in everything going around him._

"_She's not here right now." Wade said, still looking through the magazine. "Get lost and leave her alone."_

"_This doesn't concern you." Randy seethed, stepping further into the area. "This is all between myself and Jamie."_

_Tossing his reading material aside, the tall Brit hopped off his seat, standing face to face with Randy. He had enough of him trying to break up their relationship. Randy being friends with Jamie always bugged him, but he was brought past his boiling point when Jamie admitted to cheating._

"_You trying to steal my fiance away from me has everything to do with me. Sleeping with her and manipulating her into bed with you gets under my skin." Wade all but shouted. "Jamie is mine. She is marrying me, not you. Get over yourself and leave her alone."_

_Randy's heart dropped at Wade's admission. He knew what between them. What would possess Jamie to tell him? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The reason for her avoiding him lately was because Wade knew. He found Randy to be a threat and was now doing everything in his power to keep them apart._

"_You son of a bitch!" He cursed. "You're trying to keep Jamie away from me!"_

"_Exactly. My relationship with her means a lot. I love her. That's why I proposed to her. But, you just won't go away. At every turn you were right there. Doing everything in your power to get her away from me. I'll admit that Jamie and I fight a lot, but that doesn't change the fact that we love each other."_

"_That's why you are always griping about her working and picking on her for what she wears or who she hangs out with." Randy replied, turning his icy glare on Wade. "The things you say and do for her aren't right. You don't deserve her."_

"_I've made some mistakes-"_

"_Buying her off doesn't count as loving her. That's you tricking her into staying with you. I see what you're doing and I'm going to put a stop to it. She deserves so much better than you!'_

_Hearing enough, Wade shoved the blue eyed man in front of him. He wasn't anyone to judge his relationship with Jamie. Sure, they weren't perfect, but who was?_

"_What's the matter man, did I strike a nerve?" Randy smirked, shoving him back._

_That was it, Wade charged at Randy taking him down to the ground._

_Jamie and Maryse were talking about wedding plans when they hear commotion coming from the makeup area. Looking at each other, they quickly turned the corner to see Wade and Randy being pulled apart. Superstars and road agents were trying to hold them back, trying to keep them from ripping into each other some more._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Maryse wondered, surveying the damage._

_Brushes were strewn on the floor, laying in a mess of foundation and broken glass. Eyeshadows and liners were all over the floor. Lipsticks cases were cracked and the chair was knocked over with one leg broken off. The mirror that was placed on the wall had long been shattered, showing everyone's broken reflection._

"_I'll tell you what!" Randy shouted, trying to break away from the superstars holding him back. "He doesn't deserve Jamie! He treats her like dirt, expecting her to be some kind of trophy wife. She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."_

"_Come off it, Orton! You're just jealous that she loves me." Wade smirked, breaking away from everyone. "That she is going __to marry me. You're mad that you lost your chance with her and you're trying to take that out on us. Trying to make our relationship hell by bullshitting everything."_

"_That's why she came to me twice. Calling out my name, asking for more. You can't do it the way I can!"_

_Jamie's face paled with shock and then reddened with embarrassment when she realized all eyes were on her. Blinking back her tears, she stepped in the middle of the floor. Her eyes swinging from Randy to Wade and then back to Randy. Humiliation and anger ran through her body, making her want to lash out at everyone around her._

_Randy slowly closed and opened his eyes when he realized what he said. Wanting to kick himself in the ass, he assured those holding him back that it would be okay to let him go. Inflicting pain on Wade didn't mean anything to him anymore. Not when he unintentionally hurt Jamie._

"_Jamie, sweetheart, I'm sorry." He stepped towards Jamie._

"_No, Randy, don't!" She shouted stepping away from him, looking at everyone around them. "Everybody leave! The show is over!"_

_When the crowd dispersed, Randy tried to apologize to Jamie again. The brunette was having none of it. She didn't want to hear it. Personal things that should have been kept between them were now public knowledge. If she could, she would have crawled into a hole and died._

"_I didn't mean to say that out loud."_

"_Never!" Jamie sarcastically shouted. "You're perfect."_

"_I'm sorry for saying it in front of everyone, but its true." The St. Louis native argued. "Come on, Jamie, you had to have felt something. I know you did."_

"_I don't want to hear it, Randy. Just leave me alone." She cried, walking towards Wade. "You really ruined everything for us. Our friendship is gone and there's no one to blame but yourself."_

"_Jamie-"_

"_I think you should leave." Wade smirked at Randy. "She doesn't want to see you anymore."_

_He watched as Randy left them alone, his lips still turned into a smirk. Getting rid of Randy had been easier than he thought it would. Now, it would be him and Jamie, just how he wanted it._

"_Can we leave now, baby?"_

"_Let's go." He whispered, leading her out the arena._

Jamie shook her head of her memories as she tried to bring her attention back to the bridal magazine she was holding in her hands. Two months had gone by without her speaking to Randy and she felt like she was losing her mind. Without him it was like she had lost a piece of herself. However, she found it difficult to talk to him after he blurted out what happened in front of everybody backstage.

"The best way to get an idea for the perfect wedding dress is to actually open the magazine." Maryse nudged her friend in the shoulder, checking the time. "Its also the best way to kill time."

Tossing her reading material aside, Jamie rolled up her long sleeves as she stood up. She blew out a nervous breath as she looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Five more minutes to go and she would finally find out what was wrong with her. Just five more minutes.

"I don't want to think about it." Jamie nearly cried. "This shouldn't be happening. Wade and I should be happy. I should be happy. Instead I'm miserable."

The blonde sighed as she watched her friend pace the room. She was nervously wringing her hands and staring at the clock every ten seconds. Sighing, Maryse stood in front of her friend, resting her hands on Jamie's shoulders.

"I know you miss Randy. Maybe you're in love with him too." She said, looking Jamie square in the eyes. "I know you're mad at him for blurting out your guys' personal business, but I think its time you get over it."

"I can't." She cried, shaking her head. "I love Wade too much to hurt him even more."

"Look, if you loved him at all you wouldn't have cheated on with him Randy and you surely wouldn't be in this position." Maryse pointed out. "You just said yourself that you and Wade are miserable. This might make things worse. Have you and Wade ever discussed this chapter of your lives? How does he feel about this?"

Panic settled in Jamie's face. She hadn't thought of that. With everything that was going on and her mind being pulled in seven directions she hadn't given Wade any thought.

"I don't know, Ryse." Jamie sighed, on the verge of tears. "I can't be bothered with this."

She started walking away only to have her friend pull her back. The look on her face was serious, saying now wasn't the time to ignore the situation. It would be impossible to not acknowledge anyone's feelings.

"There is a lot at stake here. There is more than you being affected here. There is Randy and Wade to think about!" Maryse exclaimed. "Things are miserable at best right now. You need to calm down and get yourself straight."

Running her hands over her face, Jamie nodded. Maryse was right. This situation didn't only revolve around her. Others lives, not just hers, were about to change. That was something she had to take into consideration.

"You're right."

"I know I am." She smirked, looking at the time. "Well, its the moment of truth."

Glancing at the clock, Jamie noticed that Maryse was right. With a small sigh, she turned on her heel and headed into the washroom. It was time to find out just how many changes she would have to make in her life.

"Well, what's it say?" Maryse called after ten minutes went by.

Jamie felt like the world had gone dead around her. It felt like she had gone dead. Her life was really going to change from now on. Not only hers, but Wade and Randy's too. Somebody was going to get hurt in the end. Jamie could feel it.

"Jamie, you okay?"

"I'm pregnant." Jamie announced, her eyes on the test. "I'm pregnant and don't have any idea who the father could be."

The blonde was stunned to silence. Deep down inside she knew what the outcome would be, but for Jamie's sake she was hoping it wouldn't be true. It was bad enough that she had to figure out what to do with Wade and Randy, but now she had a baby to deal with.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call off the wedding."

Things were going to get worse.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay an update!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.

A/N: Hello to whatever audience this story has left. Thanks for patiently waiting for me to get this update done. Before, I forget, a HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter, I love you all! Anything else? The story skips ahead one month, yeah that's about it. Enjoy! Read & review! :)

* * *

><p>Jamie didn't know how to break the news to Wade. Especially, with the way things had been going on between them. Since he found out about her affair, should she call it that, things hadn't been the same. Wade had been more demanding, aggressive, and possessive.<p>

"I've been sitting here for twenty minutes. Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Wade was growing impatient. "I'm pretty sure you've worn a hole in the floor with your pacing."

She stopped in her tracks and locked her eyes on him. The look of frustration on his face didn't go unnoticed.

"There's a lot I have to say to you." Jamie whispered, sitting next to him. "I don't know how much you're going to like either pieces of news. But, Wade, I really need you to be understanding. No flying off the handle, shouting, or physical contact."

"I've never laid a hand on you."

"Sexually. Backing into me bed to have mind blowing sex isn't going to help you this time." She couldn't fight the smirk that formed on her lips. "I meant sexually, Wade."

"What is it that you have to tell me?"

Time seemed to stand still as she tried to find the right words. In the next few seconds, their entire world was going to change. Everything that they have become to accustomed to was going to become strange to them. What worried her most was how he was going to react.

"I'm pregnant."

It felt like his heart had stopped beating. Had he really heard the words that he dreaded to hear? Jamie was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Something he never thought he would be. Actually, something he _never_ wanted to be.

"Get rid of it."

The pregnant brunette pulled her hand out of his grasp and rose from the couch as if it were on fire. Getting rid of the baby wasn't an option. When she found out she was pregnant, the idea of an abortion was tossed out immediately. Being a mother was always something she dreamed of being and she was finally getting her chance.

"I'm not getting rid of it." Jamie stood her ground. "So you can forget about it!"

Wade got up and roughly grabbed her shoulders, his blue eyes angrily burning into hers. Disobeying him wasn't an option. She was going to get rid of the bastard child if it was the last thing she did.

"Yes, you are." Wade seethed. "I don't want any kids. As long as you're with me, we aren't going to have any of those little brats around. All they do is whine and mooch off you until you die. There's no need to have any of them. We'll be better off."

Tears shined in her eyes as she listened to him speak. What was she going to do if the baby was Wade's? It was clear to her that he wanted nothing to do with kids and as far as she was concerned, with her either. No, no, Wade wasn't going to get what he wanted this time. None of this was the baby's fault and causing harm to the baby wasn't what Jamie was going to do. Instead, she was going to leave and raise the child on her own. Give the child all the love and attention he or she deserved.

"I'm keeping this baby. In six months the baby with be here and we'll be happy." Her lower lip was quivering in fear of what he was going to say. "You can't make me get rid of this baby. I won't!"

"Six months?" He questioned. "You're three months then? Ultimately that means the baby probably isn't mine."

Jamie swallowed nervously as she nodded her head, her tears slowly zigzagging their way down her face.

"That would probably make the baby Orton's then." Wade concluded, his nails now digging into her shoulders. "Is that the case? Answer me!"

The room spun around her as he violently shook her. This wasn't how this was supposed to be going. He was supposed to be overjoyed at the prospect of being a father. Well, in a normal case he should have been happy. Wade did have the right to be upset, but that didn't mean he could be so aggressive with her. Especially, considering the state she was in.

"Quit it, Wade!" She screamed, trying to back away from him. "You're hurting me!"

"Answer me, God damn it!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Could the baby be Randy's?"

"Y-yes, it could be." Jamie somehow managed to get out. "I was with the both of you at the same time. The possibility is there."

Wade shoved her away from him. He wouldn't allow her to keep the baby before and now that he knew the truth he definitely wasn't going to allow it. There was no way she was going to have his kid or Randy Orton's bastard child. This kid would never see the light of day.

"Now, you're going to get rid of it! I don't care if I have to drive you to the abortion clinic myself, you're going to get this done." He said through gritted teeth. "I will not allow this to happen."

"Oh no?" Jamie's hands rested protectively on her nonexistent baby bump. "I'm going to have this baby whether you like it or not! This baby is going to be here whether or not you're here."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that if you don't accept this and be happy for us, then I'm leaving you. Engagement is off and you'll never see the baby." Jamie said with as much force as she could. "Because let's face it, the possibility is there."

"That mistake," Wade pointed towards her stomach, "will never see the light of day. That bastard will cease to exist before it even gets the chance to take its first breath!"

Shaking her head, Jamie started away from Wade. She couldn't stay there and take that kind of crap anymore. She was going to get her things together and she was going to leave him once and for all. If he was going to talk to her like that, then he didn't love her as much as she thought he did.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Jamie said when she felt Wade standing behind her. "You don't love me or this baby. Clearly, you don't give a damn about anything but yourself. I've taken enough of your bull and I don't need anymore. All you've ever done was criticize me for how I do my makeup, or that I'm always working and never around. Now, with the baby. I just can't."

He whipped her around so that she was facing him. "You can't anymore? How about I can't anymore? The baby you are carrying probably isn't mine. It might be Randy's and its just killing me inside."

"If the baby were one hundred percent yours then you'd be happy about this right?" Jamie asked, staring him dead in the eye. "Is that what you're trying to tell me? Because only five minutes ago you were saying that kids were whiny and would only mooch off of us."

"Jamie-"

"I'm leaving." The brunette whispered. "The wedding is off and I'm having this baby."

"Don't you remember?" Wade asked, pulling her to him. "You're mine and only mine. I'm not letting you go."

Jame tried to fight out of his grasp, but he was too strong for her.

"Let me go!" Jamie screamed.

"Only if you agree to get rid of the baby."

"No!" Jamie spat in his face.

Before either one of them could blink, Wade's hand connected with the side of Jamie's face. Jamie fell to the ground, bracing herself on her palms. Unshed tears poured out of her eyes as she stared at the floor, trying to process what had just happened.

"Honey, I'm-"

"Don't." Jamie whispered, shrugging his hands off her. "Don't touch me! Get out of my sight, Wade."

"Jamie, I didn't mean to-"

"I don't want to hear it." She got off the floor and grabbed her things and left.

Wade listened as the door slammed shut behind her. He had really messed things up for them big time, but he couldn't lose her. He really did love her. One way or another, he would get Jamie back.

* * *

><p>Randy groaned when he heard someone knocking on the door. Throwing the blanket off him, he dragged himself out of bed and stumbled towards the door. Whoever was there had better have a damn good reason.<p>

"I'm sorry for showing up like this, Randy. I just didn't know where to go."

The sound of Jamie's voice perked him up. But the sight of the bruise on her face made him want to go and kick Wade's ass. Without saying anything, he led Jamie into his room.

"I got a hold of John and he told me where you were. I'm sorry." Jamie cried. "Staying with Wade wasn't an option."

"What happened, Jamie?" Randy asked, worried. "You can tell me."

"I'm sorry, Randy. I'm sorry for everything." She kept apologizing. "I should have listened to you when you said he wasn't any good or that he might hurt me. I'm sorry for hurting you all these months by not talking to you."

"Stop apologizing." Randy whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "What's the matter?"

"I ended things with Wade." Jamie whispered.

"He hit you." His hand lightly traced the bruise forming on her face. "That isn't acceptable. How long has he bee doing this?"

"Tonight was the first and only time." Jamie locked her eyes with his. "I'm not going back to him."

Randy just stared at her, trying to process the fact that she was sitting before him. After months of not speaking and there she was crying about Wade.

"How did this happen?" He asked, moving to sit in front of her.

"We got into a fight over the baby."

"Baby?"

"The baby." Jamie nodded her head. "I'm pregnant and the baby might be yours."

"Come again."

"I'm three months in and he doesn't want me to keep the baby. He wanted me to get rid of it, but I refused to." She quickly explained. "No matter who the father is or if I'm alone, I'm going to have this baby."

Randy said nothing as he pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her. As of that moment, he never wanted to let her go. From that moment on he would do everything he could to love and protect her. First things first, he was going to make Wade pay for what he did.

* * *

><p>AN: :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy. Read & review!

* * *

><p>Jamie rushed to the other side of the arena after hearing that Randy was sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't believe it and wanted to see if for herself. Her sole purpose was to justify that it hadn't happened. That Wade hadn't completely lost his mind.<p>

As she got closer, she could hear all the commotion going on. People were rushing back and forth, yelling things at each other. Everyone was just trying to get through to each other and that made Jamie panic even more.

"Where are you going?"

Jamie felt herself being pulled back forcefully. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. That voice was distinct in the furthest corners of her mind.

"I'm going to check on him." Jamie pulled away from him. "Now, leave me alone."

"Alone?" He laughed, leaning down to wrap his hand around her waist. "No, no, I will not leave the mother of my child alone."

She shook her head in disgust as she walked away from him. After what he did and said she didn't want to be with him. The man standing before her wasn't the man that she had met and became engaged to.

"You're mine, Jamie." Wade whispered, grabbing ahold of her wrist again. "Randy isn't going to get in the way of that and neither is the baby. I love you."

"Really?" She questioned amused. "You love me? Well, you have a funny way of showing it. First, you tell me to get rid of my baby and then you decide to slap me because I refused to do what you said. But, you still love me! Do you really think I was born yesterday?"

"I was taken by surprise." Wade replied, his eyes locking with hers. "I don't want you to get rid of the baby."

Jamie jerked her wrist out of his hand, shaking her head all the while. She wasn't falling for it. If history told her anything, Wade would be back to his old ways.

"Its over, Wade." Jamie teared up. "I had my chance and you had yours. In the end we both fucked it all up."

Wade reached out for her again, but she was gone before he could do so. He watched as she ran down the steps to go check on Randy. It sickened him to see her so concerned over his well being. His stomach churned when his hand rested on her cheek, mumbling, what Wade thought to be words of reassurance.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked later that night.<p>

"I'm fine." Randy laughed, lacing his hand with hers. "My back is a little sore, but other than that I'm fine. How are _you_ feeling?"

She tightened her hold in his hand and smiled in his direction. "I'm feeling fine."

"That's good." He smirked. "I just want you and the baby to be okay."

Jamie's heart started to race. That was the first time he had mentioned the baby since she told him she was pregnant. Unlike Wade, she could detect the happiness in his voice and the twinkle in his blue eyes were very noticeable.

"You're happy about the baby?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Randy wondered, gingerly sitting up.

"There is the possibility that the baby isn't yours." Jamie whispered, letting his hand go. "You probably wouldn't be able to be with me knowing I had another man's baby."

Randy watched as she crossed the room, her hands resting on her stomach. He watched as she paced the room, contemplating her next thought. Just by her demeanor alone, Randy knew she was afraid that he would leave her.

"Listen to me, J." He broke the silence, carefully get out of bed and crossing the hotel room. "Regardless if I'm the father or if Wade is the father, the baby is mine. I'm going to love it from day one. You're not even showing and I already love the baby. Do you know why?" Jamie shook her head. "Because I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. This baby is mine no matter what."

"D-do yo mean that?" She choked out.

He nodded his head as he brought her closer to him. "I have from the day I met you."

These were words that should have made her happy, ecstatic even. Instead, they made her panic. Bringing on memories of Wade and all that they've been through. Memories of her earlier years with Randy ran through her mind as she tried to figure out just what she felt. Who did she love; Wade or Randy?

"Don't cry, sweetie."

"I can't, Randy." Jamie cried, backing away from him. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, but I love Wade at the same time." She admitted. "Some crazy part of me still wants to be with him, but I know I shouldn't want to be. He told me to abort and even slapped me. Why would I want to be with someone like that? Then, there's you Randy. You have been there for me through everything and I'm grateful for it all-"

"But?" He warily asked.

"But I don't know what I want."

His eyes darkened at the thought of her wanting to go back to Wade.

"Don't you have any self respect?" Randy angrily asked her. "The man has put you through hell! It didn't start with the pregnancy. It started long before this. You come crying to me and yet you still want Wade Barrett?"

"I don't know." Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I love you, Jamie. Everyday I wonder when everything is going to fall into place and that night when you came to me, I thought that we were finally making a breakthrough." He slowly walked to the bed and sat down. "I was wrong. Its your life, so you decide. If you want to be with me, then stay and we can figure out where to go from here. If you want Wade then leave my room right now and don't ever come back to me for anything again."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh yeah, I left you hanging with an ultimatum. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.

A/N: Wow, long time no freaking update. I want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Well, this story, I feel is coming to an end. Maybe, about 2-3 more chapters left. Enjoy (if anyone is still reading, lol). Review.

* * *

><p>Two months had gone by since she had spoken to either Wade or Randy. The last time she had actually talked to both men was the night that Randy had been pushed down the stairs. That night when she was with him he had told her she had to pick between them. At the time, she was upset and hurt that he would make her do so such a thing. Jamie did what she thought was best, she left him that night. Her mind was racing in pure anger. How could he make her choose? Jamie couldn't do that. As the days turned into weeks, she began to realize what he was getting at. She couldn't use both men like that. It wasn't fair to either one of them. Nor would it be fair to the baby.<p>

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she reached the front door. There she was now, ready to finally talk things over with him. It was time to finally end things. Curling her hand into a fist, Jamie nervously knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling the door open.

"I needed to talk to you." Her voice came out shaky. "Can I come in?"

He thought for a moment before he stepped aside and gestured for her to come in. Two months had gone by without them speaking to each other, rendering him curious to hear what she had to say to him.

"Did you want anything to drink?" He asked, walking towards her. "Water? Orange juice?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Jamie whispered as she walked further into the room. "I really don't plan to stay long."

"That's fine." He followed her inside and watched as she sat on the edge of the bed. "What did you want to talk about?"

She watched as he folded his arms across his chest. Muscles bulging underneath his shirt, tattoos peaking out from underneath the sleeves. His blue eyes were fixed on her intently. Almost as if he were searching her entire being for her sole purpose of being there. The smirk that tugged at his lips made her wonder just what he thought she was doing there.

"Well," she broke the silence shifting uncomfortably. Being in her fifth month of pregnancy her hormones were all out of control. "I wanted to talk to about what happened a couple of months ago. The entire fight that we had."

Her lips were moving, but he wasn't quite sure what she was saying. His eyes were too busy wandering her body. Starting from her face, moving down her neck to her breasts. For a moment his eyes lingered on her baby bump, making him smile for a moment. His baby was possibly the one she was carrying and that overjoyed him for a moment. Then he remembered _him_ and his eyes darkened. The father of the baby was probably that idiot. Shoving the thought to the darkest corner of his mind, he returned to what he was doing. His lips dragged across his lips as his eyes moved down to her legs. Jamie had been even more beautiful than before.

Jamie looked up to see that he wasn't paying attention to a word she had just said. As if she were uncomfortable before, she was even more now. She caught how his eyes were moving up her body and then stopping on her stomach. Could she detect a smile? The idea of him smiling made her want to smile, considering that they hadn't spoken in a while. Just as she had her mouth opened to say something, she noticed his gazing was moving back up. When his eyes reached hers, she had to sit back. His blue eyes were filled with a lust she hadn't seen from him in a while.

"Did you say something?" He stood up and crossed over to where she was sitting.

"I know things didn't work out for the best." Her face softened as she allowed her hand to rest on his cheek. "Things were said and hearts were broken. We put each other through a world of hurt. We took advantage of each other's feelings and just fed off of it. Face it, we would just never work out."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it before letting it fall to her side. Sighing, he backed away from her. Somehow, he knew she would be telling him this. It showed when she stopped speaking to him two months prior. It was in the way she had acted when he opened the door and she had spoke to him with a quivering voice.

"You want to be with him?" He asked, his voice breaking a bit. "I just don't understand why you would want to do it."

"Because I love him a lot. Whenever I think about my future I see him, not you." Jamie whispered, avoiding his gaze. "I know that's a harsh to say and it's really hurting me, but I think it's better for you to hear it now. I can't string you along anymore. It's wrong of me and it's not fair to you. Everyone has the right to happiness and I don't want to deny it anymore. The dark circles under your eyes are telling me that this is eating you alive. I don't want to be the cause of it anymore. You deserve to live your life without me dragging you down."

"That's it?" He asked getting upset. "It's going to be like this never happened."

"I'm not saying we pretend it never did because I don't want to be like that. We've grown a lot over the years and I wouldn't trade any of that for the world. Even with everything that has happened and that will happen when the baby gets here I hope we could at least be friends."

He groaned inwardly. With everything they had been through, Jamie had friend zoned him and it really irked him. This was not how he wanted things to go down between them. He was hoping something else would come of this, but it wasn't like he could force her into this.

"Anything for you." He struggled to get the words out.

Jamie noticed how hard it was for it to say it. The look on his strong face made her realize he was disgusted with himself. It was contorted as if he had been forced to swallow castor oil.

"I really hope we can be." She weakly smiled, getting up from the bed. "I know you said we could be. Sometimes things just don't work out that way. I don't want us to become strangers to each other."

He didn't move from his spot in front of the bed. His blue orbs were focused on the bed where she had been sitting for the last half hour. He could faintly hear Jamie as she spoke. Finally, he rose to his feet and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned to gently kiss her lips.

"I love you." He whispered when he broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Jamie backed away from him, her brown eyes on his disappointed face. Before leaving, she pulled something out her pocket and handed it to him. "Thank you for being understanding."

The wrestler looked at the sonogram as she left. A smile tugged at his lips, it was all becoming real now. When he heard the door close, he looked up from the picture. Jamie was gone and it was over.

Jamie leaned against his hotel room door as the tears escaped from her eyes. That was the hardest thing for her to do, but it had been for the best. She couldn't go on with going back and forth between the men. As much as she loved them both, she had to let one of them go. Pushing her self off the door, she wiped away her tears and started for the elevators. There was one more person she had to see.

* * *

><p>He was growing nervous. They had agreed to meet in the hotel bar at eleven. Now, it was twenty minutes after. Did she change her mind and decided not to show up?<p>

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Jamie apologized, pulling her chair out and sitting down. "I got a little held up."

He smiled at her as she rested her hands on her growing stomach. The glow that radiated from her made him happy and he was even happier when she had asked to meet up with him.

"That's okay, sweetie." His smile grew even wider. "Did you want me to get you anything?"

"Water." She smiled.

He nodded his head as he got up and headed over to the bar to get their drinks.

When he was gone, Jamie shifted in her seat. She was glad he had chosen to sit at a table. With her ever growing stomach she wouldn't have been able to fit inside a booth.

"Here you go." He placed the water in front of her before sitting in his original spot. "What did you need to tell me?"

Jamie brought her glass up to her mouth and took a long sip. The cool liquid sliding down her throat made her feel better. Between her last talk and him getting the water, she suddenly felt like her throat had gone dry. Her nerves had gotten the best of her. What he if decided to not be with her?

"We've been through a lot over the last few months and I can't bear the thought of being without you anymore." She spoke up, locking her eyes with his. "Sure, we've had some troubles, but I think we can make it through this."

"You think so?" He wondered as he brought his drink closer to his lips. "There was a lot going on. You didn't talk to me for two months and then out of the blue I'm supposed to be happy that you're giving me the time of day again?"

"I know I didn't go about things the right way, but I have done some thinking and I realized what we both did wrong." Jamie muttered. "I don't expect a grand reconciliation between us. I do hope for us to find some kind of peace."

"What made you want this?"

"I overheard you at the arena one day and I just realized things have changed more than I thought." She sheepishly admitted. "When you were talking about the baby and how excited you were, I knew right then that everything would be fine. Things would get better, despite what has happened."

For the longest time he said nothing as he mulled her words over. His eyes travelled her body, slightly smiling at the way she was sitting. Despite the turn in their conversation, Jamie seemed to be so relaxed. Her hands were, yet again, resting on her stomach. A small smile on her face as her eyes wandered around the room.

"Are you okay?" He worriedly asked when she winced.

"It's just the baby kicking up a storm." Jamie was still smiling. "Though, she never kicks this much. I think she likes your voice."

"She? You know what you're having then?"

"No, I want to be surprised." Jamie shrugged. "Just a feeling I have."

He nodded his head as if that explained everything.

"Can, can I feel?" He asked.

He got up to his feet when she nodded and gestured for him to come by her. He popped a squat next to her and allowed Jamie to take his hand and place it on her stomach. As soon as his hand came into contact with her, he felt the baby's strong kicks. A smile formed on his face as he felt the baby kick against his hand. He had never felt anything like that before and was wondering if he had what it took to be a father, biological or not.

"Wow." He whispered, not moving from his spot. "This is amazing."

"I know." Jamie giggled. "Though sometimes it does become a pain when I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't know how you can do this. Be so used to having a living person inside of you."

"It's just natural." Jamie watched as he hesitantly moved back to his original spot. "I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now."

"Even being away from me?"

"Being pregnant is the only happy thing that has gotten me through the days when I felt like I couldn't move on."

He nodded in understanding. Things weren't exactly great and it wasn't like he had done anything to improve the situation. Just as Jamie hadn't been able to do. It seemed to him that with the break of not speaking to each other had really helped them both.

"What do we do now?"

"I would hope we can find some kind of peace. Get ourselves together and take it day by day." Jamie said, hopefully. "If you want that as well?"

Time and space away from each other had made him miss her and love her even more. Being without her seemed to be an impossibility.

"I want that." He got up and walked over to her, helping her from her seat.

Jamie laced her hand with his and together they left the bar and headed towards the elevators. They silently got in and headed up to his floor. Both giddy on the inside with the fact that they would give things a try.

"After you." He graciously smiled, opening the door for her.

Hearing the door close, Jamie turned around to face him. She licked her lips as she watched him comes towards her. He never could have looked better to her. Meeting him halfway, Jamie stood on her tiptoes and passionately kissed him.

"I've missed that." He pressed his forehead when they broke the kiss.

"There's more where that came from." Jamie started working his shirt off. "I've been so turned on since I first laid eyes on you in the bar tonight. This part of pregnancy has driven me crazy."

He smiled as he brought his lips back to hers. Slowly, they made their to the bed, shedding their clothing. Together, they made sweet gentle love. Neither one of them could have been happier.

"I've really missed this." Jamie said between breaths. "I've missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing Jamie closer to him. "I agree." His breathing was heavy. "Just one thing though."

"Yes?" She asked, drawling lazy circles across his stomach.

"What's happened with him?"

"I talked to him earlier and told him where we both stood and he's accepted it." Jamie told him. "I love only you and it's you I want to be with."

He smiled at her response. Slowly, but surely, things would be as normal as they could be. This feeling of euphoria that was coursing through his veins made him happy. Nothing could bring them down.

* * *

><p>AN: Who do you think she let go and who she decided to be with?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This chapter skips ahead a few months and you also find out who she's with! We're getting closer to the end of the story. I hope you all enjoy! Review.

* * *

><p>"Give me your hand and close your eyes." He said holding his hand out to her.<p>

"Not right now, babe." She whined. "My shoes surely don't match because I can't see my feet. My back is killing me. I'm tired, hot, and hungry. Now is definitely not the time to take me anywhere. Especially, when I look like a beached whale!"

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"What do you know?" Jamie snapped at him. "You don't have a living thing growing inside of you. Especially, one that's tearing me up inside like the wrestler he's got in his blood."

"It's a boy now?" He looked on interested. "Just last week you were going on about how it was going to be a girl."

"Boy or girl, I don't care! Just as long as it's healthy and out of me." She growled at him.

"Just one more month, Jamie." He laced his hand with hers. "Our baby will be here. In the mean time, I really need you to give me your hand and close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Jamie looked at his outstretched hand and then back up at him. He had really put up with enough of her mood swings lately. The least she could do was follow him.

"Fine." She smiled, giving him her hand.

"Close your eyes." He wrapped his hand around hers and started leading her out. "I really can't wait for you to see this. I've been working on it for months."

Jamie said nothing as she allowed him to lead her away. The only sounds heard were his were his words telling her to be careful.

"You know, babe, I would hope that since you're holding my hand and leading me upstairs that your eyes were open."

"I still want you to be careful." He said, stopping them. Breaking away from her, he pushed the door open. "Just a few more steps."

He ushered her into the room and stopped her in the center of the floor. He was quick to tell her to keep her eyes closed until he told her otherwise. When she nodded her head, he stepped away from her and moved over to the window. Trying to contain his excitement, he pushed the curtains open and turned towards her.

"Open them."

"Oh my god." Jamie whispered, as she slowly spun around. "When did you do all of this?"

"I started working on this the night after we talked." He timidly replied. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Jamie asked. "Wade, baby, I love it!"

The walls were painted a bright yellow with the characters from Winnie the Pooh painted on the biggest wall. In the center of the room was a circular crib. A white canopy hanging from the ceiling surrounded the bed, giving off a warm and peaceful feeling. Right next to the closet laid a dark brown dresser that had pictures adorning the top. One of the picture frames casing the baby's latest sonogram.

"I can't believe you did all of this!" Jamie exclaimed, smiling.

Wade only smiled as she walked to the rocking chair by the window. Her eyes were focusing something outside the window as her hands rested on her swollen stomach, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Believe it, honey." Wade walked over to her. "I did this because I love you and the baby. Look, I know that at first I wanted you to get rid of the baby and I'm really glad you left me. It really helped me realize just how harsh I was being. It's just your friendship with Randy made me jealous. I know it doesn't excuse anything, but I was afraid of losing you."

"That won't happen."

"Even if Randy turns out to be the father?"

"Even if the baby is his. Yes, he'll be in the baby's life." Jamie said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He'll be my friend, but he'll never be who I spend the rest of my life with."

"I don't how I feel about that."

"I'm not going to keep him away from the baby if it is his. Even if he turns out to not be the father, I still want him in my life. We've known each other since we both started in WWE. That's ten years, Wade. I can't throw that away."

"I know that you can't." He sighed. "After everything that happened I don't think I'd be able to handle seeing him around."

Trying to contain her anger, Jamie let out a deep breath before she turned to face him. "You're going to have to deal with it because regardless of what the outcome is, he is going to be around. Whatever jealous feelings and insecurities you have I suggest you find a way to cope with them or just ignore him if he is anywhere near you."

"That's a lot to deal with."

"You're not the only one that has to deal with it." Jamie pointed out, stepping away from Wade. "_Everyone_ has to cope with this. If Randy is the father, he has to deal with the fact that you and I are together and that his child is living with you. If you turn out to be the father he has to deal with the fact that him and I will never be. Regardless of what happens, I have to deal with the fact that I hurt all of us."

"The best thing would be for you to let him go completely."

"No, it wouldn't." The pregnant brunette slightly smiled. "Losing Randy would be like losing a tiny part of myself. Whenever I needed someone, he was always there for me. Before this mess I created I could go to him for anything."

"And you did."

Once the words were out of his mouth, he instantly regretted them. Closing and opening his eyes he looked to his very pregnant girlfriend. His very pregnant and _emotional _girlfriend. He tried to reach for her hand, but only felt rejection when she jerked her hand away from him.

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." She angrily looked up at him.

"Jamie-"

"Stop right there." Jamie interrupted him. "I don't want to hear what you have to say right now."

He watched as she walked out of the room and turned in the direction of their room.

"I am an ass."

Leaving the nursery, he went directly to their room and found her sitting on the edge of the bed, crying. Releasing a nervous breath, he stepped inside the room and sat down next to her. His arm slowly wrapped around her shoulders, pulling Jamie closer to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said in there. I wasn't thinking." Wade apologized, kissing the top of her head. "You're right about everything. We all have so much to deal with here and this is everyone's fault. It's my fault for being an inconsiderate prick. It's Randy's fault for playing on your emotions. If you only knew what you wanted, then this wouldn't have happened either."

"I know that, babe." She wiped her tears. "That's why I'm working on this right now. That's why we're all working on this right now. We have to learn how to deal."

"Have you talked to Orton about this?"

She tentatively nodded her head. "I have. While, he wasn't ecstatic about the idea, he said he would try to work through things for us, to make things easier for the baby."

Wade thought long and hard about everything that has happened. Then he remembered the hell his life was when she wasn't around anymore. That's why after a lot of thought he changed for her because he loved her that much. He knew Jamie loved him and that's why she was with him.

"I promise to try."

"I promise to try not to lose my mind." Jamie smiled. "It's going to be hard, but we can get through it."

Pressing his lips to her head again, Wade pulled Jamie close to him. "We'll just take it a day at a time."

Jamie only nodded as she rested her head against his chest. The thumping of his heart against his chest made her realize that this was all real. That he had forgiven her and really loved her despite what had happened between them. Jamie really did love him and was doing what she could to keep things together for their sake. Things would get better for them.

* * *

><p>AN: All filler and no thriller. I promise the next one will be better.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and the baby.

A/N: Is anybody still reading this? If you are, then I hope you enjoy this update! Thank to everyone following the story! Review.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be one giant blur to her. Waking Wade up and leaving the house for the hospital was fuzzy, almost making her think nothing happened. Being put into a room and munching on ice chips and begging for drugs seemed to be a lost memory. For the delivery itself, it was almost like she wasn't even in the room for it.<p>

"He's beautiful." She smiled, looking down at the baby.

An exhausted Wade Barrett smiled at the image before him. After close to twenty hours and the baby was a born. A son whose cries filled his ears the second he took his first breath.

"What should we name him?"

"I don't know." Jamie smiled, her eyes never leaving the baby.

"Knock, knock."

Jamie and Wade both looked at the door to see Maryse standing in the doorway, flowers and balloons in her hands. "Are you guys up for some visitors?"

"Come in." Wade waved her in.

The blonde walked into the room, setting everything down. Moving over to the bed, she looked down at the baby, a smile on her face. He was too precious for words.

"Hi, little guy." She talked in a baby voice. "I'm your Aunt Maryse."

"Don't scare him." Jamie joked, when he started to get fussy. "Your jazzy nails are too much for him to handle."

"I beg your pardon." Maryse smirked, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Give me details. What time was he born? His name."

"It was a little after two this morning." Wade took the baby from Jamie's arms. "Jamie seems to be indecisive on what to name him."

The sight of Wade walking around the hospital room with the baby made her heart swell with joy. His smiling at the baby and making gentle promises to always be there for him made her tear up. Despite, having been together for the remainder of her pregnancy, she had thought he wasn't too happy about the baby. Now, seeing him the way he was, Jamie knew she was a fool for doubting him at all.

"Are you okay?" Maryse asked.

"I'm fine." Jamie whispered, wiping away her tears. "I'm just so happy that he's finally here and not kicking at my insides anymore."

"That's all that has you teary eyed?" She asked, her eyes following Jamie's focus. "It has nothing to do with Wade and the baby?"

"That too." She muttered, fiddling with her hands. "I'm just so happy that the baby is here. We can finally move on. Well, when we get the DNA results."

"The test has been done?"

"The nurse came in a while ago and took a sample of our DNA." Wade said, gently placing the baby in the hospital bassinet. "We should be getting the results in a few days."

"Randy has been by then?"

"Nope." Jamie shook her head, a small sigh escaping from her lips. "We tried getting a hold of him, but we received no answer from him."

"Don't worry about him." Wade said, sitting at the foot of her bed, his hand slowly rubbing her leg. "I'm here for you and the baby. Regardless of what those results say, we're a family."

Maryse was surprised by the scene unfolding in front of her. From what Jamie had told her, she wasn't so sure that Wade would want to be in the baby's life at all, regardless of paternity. But now that she saw how he interacted with the baby and how gentle he could be, Maryse knew that he had come a long from way. They both did.

"I know it's a touchy subject." Jamie cried, holding her head in her hands. "I just wish he was here to at least see the baby. Despite, what has happened, he's still my best friend."

Wade looked to Maryse, jerking his head towards the door. He wanted to be alone with Jamie.

"You know what, don't worry about him." Maryse smiled, rising to her feet. "You're a mommy to a beautiful baby now and you have Wade with you. Don't let anything affect you." She leaned down and hugged her friend. "I've got to get going now, but I'll see you soon. Congratulations!"

When she was gone, he moved from the foot of the bed to the chair next to Jamie. Before sitting down, he turned the chair around, so that his back would be facing the doorway. Sitting down, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, gently pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"I love you and the baby so much." He whispered. "Way more than I thought I ever could. I know it sounds like the wrong thing to say, but you remember how I was the beginning."

"You've changed quite a bit from that person." She smiled, her eyes on his. "I know Randy and yourself don't see eye to eye, but he's a big part of my life."

"I know he is." Wade muttered, trying to hide his annoyance. "I told you that I was going to deal with it and I'm trying, but please don't let me see you upset over him not being here. It's a happy day."

"You're right." Jamie smiled. "It's just..you know what? It doesn't matter right now."

Getting up, Wade leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled, then pressed her lips to his again.

* * *

><p>He thought he could only have Jamie in his life as a friend, but he couldn't. The feelings he had for her were too strong for him to ignore anymore. It seemed they were even harder since the possibility of the baby being his still loomed before him.<p>

"I can do this." He muttered, then got out the car.

For an entire week he had ignored her phone calls and text messages. His feelings for her wasn't the only thing holding him back, it was Wade, too. Knowing that they were together again and they were living together made him green with envy. It should have been the two of them together, cooing over the baby, not Jamie and Wade. She was too good for him.

Reaching the doorway, he rang the bell and nervously waited for someone to answer.

Jamie heard the doorbell chime throughout the house, causing the butterflies in her stomach to wake up and start swirling around. Randy was finally here and he was finally going to see the baby.

"I'll get it!" Wade called from downstairs.

Closing and opening her eyes, Jamie went back to changing the baby as slowly as she possibly could. Even from the baby's room upstairs, she could feel the tension between Wade and Randy. Jamie needn't be in the living room with them to know that they were glaring at each other, silently wishing the other to the depths of hell.

"Well, Hunter, let's go downstairs by daddy." She whispered to him, walking out of the room.

Just as she had previously thought, Wade and Randy were glaring at each other.

"Hi, Randy." She tried to smile. "Nice of you to drop by."

His eyes brightened with interest when he saw Jamie walk into the room with the baby. She certainly did look different, but in a good way. Having the baby had seemed to add a new brightness to her eyes and a glow to her skin that he hadn't seen before. Jamie looked radiant and the sight of it made him smile.

"Hi, ba-Jamie." He whispered, meeting her halfway. "How are you?"

The awkwardness of the situation made her want to cringe. It shouldn't have been this way.

"I'm fine." Jamie smiled, trying to ignore the look on Wade's face.

"You look beautiful." He smiled, then looked down at the baby. "Who's this little guy?"

"Hunter Michael Barrett." She said, smiling up at Randy.

"Barrett?" He asked, suddenly feeling sick. "He's Wade's son?"

Wade moved over to where they were standing, his arm wrapping around Jamie's shoulders. Pulling her closer to him, Wade smirked at Randy.

"I don't want to hurt you further than I already have, Randy." Jamie spoke softly. "I know I made a mess of things and I've tried working things out, but nothing seems to have worked. Things are tense between the two of us, no matter what either of us thinks. We could pretend that things were fine and overlook what has happened, but we can't do that. Not when Hunter is involved and a big part of our lives now."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want any apologies for what happened in the past. It's done and it's over with. Actually, we were all to blame for it." The new mother said, shaking her head. "For the last week I've been trying to get a hold of you and you ignored me. Do you know how much that hurts me? We've been through so much together and then you don't show up when I needed you the most."

"You made your decision when you left me in the middle of the hotel room to go be with him." Randy muttered. "Excuse me for not being there for every little moment."

"I didn't say you had to be there for every moment. All I wanted was for you to be there when Hunter was born." Jamie was starting to get frustrated now. "_You_ said you wanted to be there for me and for the baby that you said was yours."

He looked from Jamie to Wade and then back to Jamie. "I know I told you that I could handle this, but I can't. When I told you I could, I really thought I could get over you being with him." He said nodding towards Wade. "The truth of the matter is that I can't. Not when I still love you and always will. I can't handle you being with him and my baby living with him."

"Funny, because I was going to do that for her." Wade spoke up. "Even if it killed me I would have done everything in my power to try because I love her. If you did, then you would have done so as well."

"You have no room for comment." He glared at Wade. "If my memory serves me right, you wanted her to get rid of the baby and then she left your sorry ass."

"It's in the past." Wade said, swallowing back his anger. "Whatever issues I'm having, I'm working through them."

Moving away from Wade, she handed Hunter over to him, asking him to bring the baby upstairs for his nap. When they were gone, she turned back to Randy and gestured for him to follow her to the kitchen.

"It's no secret that I'm angry with you because of you no showing at the hospital." Jamie broke the silence between them. "It's no secret that I was in love with you at one time, but I'm not anymore. When we were separated for those few months, I got a lot of thinking done and realized that I did love Wade. We weren't doing each other any favors by ignoring each other and by me running to you every time."

"What are you saying?"

"That I love you and I appreciate having you in my life." Jamie walked over to him, resting her hands on either side of his face. "But I love Wade and I'm with him now. We have a family to raise together."

"Fine." He said, backing away from her. "If you want to be with someone like him, then that's just fine. Don't come crying to me when you guys fight again or when he decides he doesn't want to play house anymore and abandons you and Hunter."

"He won't do that."

"What makes him so better than me?" He asked, gripping her shoulders and pulling her to him. "Why is he so much better?"

"Because he's over what happened in the past and we've forgiven each other." Jamie said, her eyes never leaving his. "I've always loved him and nothing is going to change that. I need you to accept it."

"I'm not. No. Absolutely not." Randy shook his head.

"Maybe I was crazy to think we could still be friends." Jamie's shoulders slumped. "You know where the door is."

"Wait." He wrapped his hand around her wrist, stopping her from going anywhere. "Before you go, I just need to hear outright who the father is."

"Wade." She tugged her wrist out of his grip. "The results were given to us three days after Hunter was born. They came back showing Wade was the father."

"It's over." Randy stared off into nothing.

"It's over, Randy." She whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you and I really hope you can move on from this."

When he was gone, she went upstairs to find Wade with Hunter. Leaning against the doorway, she watched as Wade held the baby, trying to rock him to sleep.

"Come over here." He whispered from the rocking chair. "There's room for all three of us."

By the time she reached them, Wade had stopped the chair from rocking any further and carefully stretched out his right arm, indicating for her to sit on his right leg. Once they were all situated, Wade started rocking once more.

"I'm sorry about Randy." He whispered, his eyes never leaving Hunter.

"I'm sorry, too." She said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. Leaning her head against his, she carefully took Hunter's hand in hers. "I have you and Hunter now and I know that you guys aren't going anywhere."

"You couldn't get rid of us even if you tried." Wade smirked, looking at Jamie. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She smiled at the thought of them being together. They were a family now and that was all she needed.

* * *

><p>AN: It took me forever to figure out the ending. One more chapter to go.


End file.
